


Public Displays of Affection

by 7layers



Series: Untouchable [6]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Come Marking, D/s elements, Exhibitionism, F/M, Gender-neutral Reader, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Other, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 13:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10968516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7layers/pseuds/7layers
Summary: You can't keep your hands to yourself around Iwai. Not even if it's on a public train.





	Public Displays of Affection

**Author's Note:**

> a couple of you asked for exhibitionism on the train so here you go! let me know if you have any other requests, thanks for reading! <3

Today, you hadn't planned on taking Iwai back home with you. The two of you hopped onto the train, his body pressed up against yours, just as it always was. He had a hand in his pocket, the other propped up against the wall next to you, your head inches away from resting on his chest. The plan for today was simply for him to take the train home after closing, like he always did, but you urged him to take the same ride as you. He wasn't sure why, but he followed along with you without question, just as he always did.

Now, your hand reached for his chest, your head tilting away from him to make sure nobody was looking. He shifted away from you, thinking you were trying to push him away so you could breathe, but you grabbed him by the belt loop and tugged him back in. Out of the corner of your eye, you saw his teeth grit, his stare pointed at you. He wasn't glaring, but you could tell he was trying to hold himself back. The train was packed and everyone was generally keeping to their own devices, but if you slipped up, of course someone would notice.

You'd done this before, had this idea in your head before, but your head wasn't clear the last time you did it. You didn't have the confidence to see it through because you couldn't think of anything but having him inside of you. Today, you felt courage rushing through your veins, your heart pounding in your ears as the hand you set on his chest trailed down. You felt over his stomach, reaching down and taking hold of his cock, smoothing over it with your palm.

This was expected. Iwai closed his eyes, taking in a quick breath as he filled out the front of his jeans, his cock swelling under your touch. He leaned in closer to you, muttering in your ear.

“Kid, what the hell are you doin'? We're in public.”

He was so warm, radiating heat against you, his voice in your ear sending waves of arousal down your body. You heard his breath catch when you shifted your hand, reaching for the button to his pants, undoing it swiftly.

His hands clenched at your sides, his chest pinning you to the wall. You felt his breathing quicken, felt his heartbeat speed, but his cock was so hard and _hot_. Though he complained, he didn't tell you to knock it off, did he? With that in mind, you tugged down the waistband to his underwear, letting his cock free.

Iwai groaned. He tried to bite it back, his voice a low rumble against your ear, stubble scratching against your heated skin. You couldn't believe you were doing this. You felt him, heavy and twitching in your hands, and felt grateful for the length of his heavy coat; without it, the two of you would have been discovered immediately.

His cock pressed up against your covered stomach, thanks to the proximity of your bodies. You stroked him carefully, glancing down to make sure he wasn't flagging. Of course, you could feel it in both hands that he wasn't even close, his dick twitching in your grasp. As your eyes dragged up, you saw him glancing in the other direction, trying to keep his breathing steady.

A businessman stood next to you, engrossed in his smartphone. He was tall enough that he'd be able to see what you were doing, should he simply looked in your direction. You tugged on Iwai's coat, trying to hide you both a little better, before you stared at Iwai again.

This time, he met your gaze, his pupils wide with desire as you pumped his cock carefully. “You do it too,” he murmured, through clenched teeth. “If you can. I want to watch you get off too.”

It wasn't as if he could just touch you, of course. His coat was the only thing keeping your depravity a secret. You reached down and palmed yourself through your jeans, keeping your face on him as your hands sped up little by little.

You wanted him to turn you around and bend you over, to scandalize that businessman next to you with your cries, but you were already pushing it with this. As much as you wanted to hold him down and ride him, spread yourself open and let him fuck you, you couldn't. Not here, anyway. Still, it didn't stop you from having the thought as you reached into your pants, stroking your fingers over your entrance, wanting it to be his hand taking control and working you over.

It was like he could tell. He started to rock his hips into your grasp just the tiniest bit, apparently not minding the brush of your shirt against him. You bit your lip, swallowing down your noises as you pushed a finger inside of yourself, wanting all of him against you. He hadn't planned on going over to your place after, but you didn't know if you'd be able to keep your hands off of him once you finished him off.

And he was close. He leaned in and kissed your ear, nipping down your neck carefully. He wasn't one for public displays of affection, as you'd learned, but it was like he couldn't keep his mouth off of you. The two of you were drawn to each other, thanks to your skilled hands leading both of you to the cusp of pleasure.

You tilted your head, nudging him away from your neck and pressing your lips against his. It felt like he wanted your kiss more and he was determined to show it, his tongue diving into your mouth and holding your lips open, his hand shifting to grip onto your jaw. As he attacked your lips, his tongue gliding against yours, the slick heat of his mouth silencing your moans, you worked his cock as quick as you could. You felt his precum rolling down his shaft, knowing he was about to finish any moment.

Just when he groaned against you, you heard a voice call from behind Iwai: “Hey, lovebirds! Get a fuckin' room, would ya?” Iwai pulled back from the kiss and your face burned, your head tipping away from him as you saw at least a dozen people with their eyes fixed on the both of you. That businessman from before was still lost in his smartphone, but he offered you a quick side glance. He didn't notice – you hoped – as you grabbed onto Iwai's coat and wrapped yourself in it, rushing to finish him off.

He tensed, you heard him curse under his breath, and you rushed to cover his tip with both of your hands. His cum spilled out onto your hands, inevitably splattering onto your shirt. It leaked between your fingers, threatening to drop down onto the floor and make a mess between the both of you. You pulled your hands away, though you didn't think you'd end up with your hands covered in his seed. Instinctively, you wiped your hands on your shirt, trying to clean them off, but immediately wondered why the _hell_ you did that. Now your shirt gleamed with Iwai's cum, and there really wasn't any mistaking that kind of stain. Not when his scent was all over you.

At least your hands were clean, even if it was superficially. But the smell was threatening to leak through your shirt, onto your skin, and you saw Iwai hurriedly tuck himself away. He pulled the jacket off of his shoulders and draped it on yours, yanking the front closed with a quick tug.

“What the fuck are you doing?” He asked, his face starting to turn red. “Did you just...wipe that all over yourself? Fuck, kid, we need to get you cleaned up.”

You both got off at the next stop, his arm around you as he led you into the men's restroom. You didn't know which station you were at, even though you glanced around. He hurried you along, holding the door open for you before he stopped at the sink.

Gathering up a number of paper towels and soaking them, he held them out in front of you. “Go ahead, open up.”

You took hold of his jacket and parted it, showing him the damage. He froze, his eyes wide as he stared at your shirt. Curious, you turned around to see how bad it was. Because it couldn't have been that awful, could it?

White streaks coated the _entire_ front of your shirt, your lapse in judgment essentially painting your entire torso with his semen. Your shirt, your skin, and now his coat reeked of it, his mark all over your body. Just looking at yourself was making your knees shake, your head starting to swim from the rush of excitement hitting you all at once.

“Kid,” you heard Iwai say, turning your head toward him. He looked like he was about to lose control, tossing the paper towels in the trash and pulling you by the sides of his coat into a stall, locking it and pressing you up against the door. You arched your back, grinding up against him as he grabbed onto the hem of your shirt, sliding it up over your stomach.

“God, did you do this on purpose? Just when I thought I couldn't get any more worked up, you just had to be absolutely fuckin' insatiable. You're going to drive me fuckin' crazy, kid.” He undid your pants and pulled them down, having you step out of one leg. With his lips on your neck, he tucked an arm underneath you and lifted you up, holding you up with a single arm while the other worked to unbutton his own pants.

He rubbed himself against your hole while you wrapped one arm around him, your tongue sliding against your fingers to coat them with saliva. He watched, right at the brink of losing control as you pushed two, three fingers inside of you. You were rushing, but you didn't think you could take much more of this. You needed him and you didn't care where you were, you just wanted to feel him against you, have his warmth surround you no matter where you were.

You dragged your fingers out of yourself, wrapping your legs around his back as he lowered you down on his cock, filling you just like you needed. You held onto his shoulders, staring him in the eye as he fucked up into you, dropping you down on his cock. You had a firm enough grip on each other, so you didn't fall, but you felt like you were slipping, not able to think about anything save the drag of his cock and the hungry look in his eye.

You couldn't stop yourself from whining his name, your hands shifting so you could claw at his back, his thrusts knocking you against the stall door. It rattled behind you, the lock the only thing keeping it in place. You leaned in and pulled him in toward you for a kiss, trying to keep yourself quiet. Just as you did, the bathroom door opening, bringing a group of rather rowdy young men into the bathroom. You heard them chatter among themselves, your body tensing against Iwai's as they opened the stall doors down the line from you. One tried the door you were leaning against and you felt your heart stop, your body clamping against Iwai as the door jiggled behind you.

After a moment, the stranger found it was pointless to keep trying, instead insisting on waiting for the stall to empty. Iwai pulled back from your kiss, holding a hand over your mouth instead. Before you could do anything, he started to fuck you again, his thrusts painfully slow. He wasn't merciful, torturing you with each glide inside of you, his hand on your mouth clamping to silence you entirely.

You were trying so hard to keep quiet, your body tight as you wriggled, feeling your fingers dig into his skin under his sweater. You weren't tearing it, were you? You weren't nearly as strong as he was, but you needed to find purchase in something, feeling tears of frustration brim at the corners of your eyes. You were so close, _so close_ to climaxing. You wished those men would leave so you could have Iwai all to yourself. You almost wished Iwai would just fuck you anyway and let you both get discovered, just so you could find release.

It felt like they were taking forever. Just to spite you, you were sure of it. Your hips shifted as you tried to take Iwai down deeper, interrupting his rhythm with his impatience. You gasped, muffled by his hand as you approached the apex of pleasure...but just missed it. Just one more, that was all you needed. With another wiggle, you forced him deep inside of you, watching his brow furrow as you clamped down around him. Your eyes slipped shut and you came around him, feeling him still working his slow pace inside of you.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the door opened and the group took their leave, the last of their voices trailing until the door shut behind them. Once it clicked shut, Iwai lowered you to the ground and pulled out, making sure you were steady on your feet. Just when you'd caught your breath, he flipped you around, sticking your ass out and hiking his coat up to your hips. He rubbed against your entrance, teasing you with the heat of his length.

“You just couldn't hold back long enough, huh? Maybe I should have stopped fuckin' you so you didn't get any smart ideas.” You shook your head back and forth, resting your cheek against the stall door. Placing your arms behind your back, Iwai held them in place and reentered you, kissing your cheek as you tilted your head toward him. “You're a filthy goddamn slut. I could ruin you and you'd still come back beggin' for more. Did you want me to fuck you this bad on the train?”

Unable to speak, you only nodded, letting him use your body for his pleasure as he rammed hips hips into you, taking you like you wanted him to before. It was almost too much with how sensitive you were, your thoughts reverted into nothing but “Mune-san” and “fuck me”.

Iwai obliged, not stopping even as you cried out, your voice surely loud enough to carry outside of the bathroom. He pressed his free hand over your mouth again before you alerted anyone to your presence. You could feel yourself tensing, gripping down on his cock, your body crashing into your second climax so hard, your body went limp. He pulled out of you, turning you back around to your front. He placed his hand on your shoulder, tugging your shirt back down and working himself over. You tried to catch your breath, leaning up against the door while he came again, his cum arcing out and hitting your chest. Wherever there were white streaks – and if there was a rare clean area – he covered your shirt with his seed. You didn't think you'd be able to wear this shirt again.

He looked down at you, wrinkling his nose a little. “...Fuck, kid, I can't let you wear that. Just...here.” He pulled his jacket off of your arms, tugged your shirt over your head, and dressed you carefully after wiping you clean. That was the one upside about doing this in a bathroom, you supposed.

He buttoned his jacket up around you after he pulled your pants up, folding your shirt up and draping it over his arm. “Can you walk, kid?” You took a step and nodded, though you reached up for him, pulling him down into a kiss. You weren't going anywhere without a kiss.

 

Thankfully, the two of you didn't take too long, and you were still able to make the train back home. You leaned up against the wall, holding onto Iwai's body tightly. Your arms circled his back and your head buried in his chest while you nuzzled against him, feeling his hand settle in your hair.

When you made it back to your place, he walked you inside and helped you change into a shirt that didn't smell, knowing that you probably didn't have the energy to hop in the shower. While he pulled the covers up over you, he clicked his tongue, taking his coat back now that you didn't need it.

“You're really gutsy, kid. You coulda gotten us both in a shitload of trouble. Just make sure you think a little before you start grabbin', alright?” He paused for a moment, sitting down on the bed and stroking your hair. “...Not that I didn't like it. You're really like an entirely different person in the heat of the moment.” He hummed, watching as you took hold of his wrist, offering him a smile.

“Only for you, Mune-san,” you answered. Iwai let out a sigh.

“Yeah. Just don't do that too often, alright? I'd like to keep my train pass, thanks.”

 


End file.
